universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Heavy
Entrance Running Forth The Heavy runs from the background to the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Natascha The Heavy uses his chaingun to shoot down cowards. You can hold down B to charge up the rapid firing. While doing so, you can move around in a limited fashion that reduces you to single jumps. After 10 seconds (or if you press B), you'll unleash a load of expensive bullets for 5 seconds. Press B again to stop firing early. After that, you can't use it again for 30 seconds unless you collect food from something like a party ball, which will contribute towards your ammunition. Side B - Sharp Jab The Heavy thrust forth his arm with his hand looking like a gun. It's short and cheap, but it's useful for any high-damaged opponents. You can use this when Natascha is unavailable at the time. Up B - Flying Sandvich Ride The Heavy appears on a giant winged sandvich. During flight, you can steer it in all possible directions. You can press B to do an aerial attack. This can be ended by pressing A or B, getting hit by an opponent, or by crashing. Down B - Boxer Uppercut The Heavy puts on a little tophat and does an uppercut with his boxing gloves. This acts like a Soldier's Equalizer: the more damage taken, the more packed the punch. Final Smash - COWARD KILLING TIME!! The Medic appears behind the Heavy (in terms of the z-axis) and gives him an Ubercharge. The Heavy then says "Now it's coward killing time!" and unloads Natascha onto the opponent. The firing range is in a straight line. The firing spree lasts for 4 seconds, but it's still deadly to the touch. Throughout the final smash, the Medic keeps the Heavy at an Ubercharge, making him invulnerable. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Aah!" KOSFX2: "Ow!" Star KOSFX: "Oh, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Screen KOSFX: "Dah!" Taunts Up: eats a sandvich Sd: does a harmless sharp jab "Ha!" Dn: "Who touched my gun!?" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "Cry some more." 2. "I have yet to know who could outsmart bullet." 3. Team Fortress 2 Meet the Heavy ending 4. (vs. his comrades) "You are dead!" Failure/Clap: Looks down while holding his chaingun Old Failure/Clap: Looks at the winner, sad Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description Like a hibernating bear, the Heavy appears to be a MEAN giant. Also like a bear, confusing his deliberate, sleepy demeanor with gentleness will get you ripped limb from limb. Though he speaks simply and moves with an economy of energy that's often confused with napping, the Heavy isn't dumb, he's not your big strong friend, and he generally wishes you'd just shut up before he has to make you shut up. Heavy's bio as described by Telltale Games Poker Night at the Inventory: The Heavy Weapons Guy is an esteemed member of the RED team where he works as a professional killer. When not embroiled in the eternal blood-soaked battle against team BLU, the Heavy enjoys classic Russian literature, listening to tapes and cleaning his minigun. He is as cold and calculating at the poker table as he is on the battlefield. Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras TBA Trivia * Heavy is a very popular character among the G-mod (a.k.a. Garry's Mod) community, and he appeared in several spin-offs, including Moments with Heavy, G-mod Idiot Box , and Team Fabulous 2 * Heavy makes a cameo appearance in the PC version of Sonic & All stars racing transformed, which he pilots a hovercraft, along with the Spy piloting an airplane, and the Pyro driving an off-road go-kart. Category:Playable Characters Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Valve Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Adult Category:Fat Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Gunholders Category:Bald Category:ARL Category:ARL's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Internet Meme Category:Sandvich Lover Category:Project 7: The Shadow Risk Category:Russian Category:Lojo Favorite Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:Kenneth1chase Favorite Category:Skellington's Revenge Category:MrConnman123's Lawl Category:Poker Night at the Inventory Category:Uber Rap Battles of Fiction Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Smash Bros Lawl: Wrath of the Pingas Lord Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Mermaid Man and Barnacle Bros. Category:Meme Fighters Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:Yaoi'd by fangirls Category:Universal Crusade Category:Smash bros lawl power of god